Charleston Herald building
|crafting = |keywords = * |editor id =LocForestCharlestonHeraldLocation }} The Charleston Herald building is a location in the city of Charleston in Appalachia in 2102. Layout The Herald is a prominent feature of the downtown, although much of the building is now in ruins. The ground floor can be freely entered, but to enter the upper floors players need to take the improvised staircase, as the elevators are out of order. The Charleston Herald is a tall building in the center of Charleston which became the start point for the Responders physical exam after the War. The building can be entered via a makeshift ramp in the lobby which leads upstairs. The Fire Breathers physical exam terminal can be found on the second floor. It marks the start of the physical exam course and sits next to a fridge, wood pile and cooking station. Several containers of boiled water are stored in the fridge to hydrate those taking the test. The third floor contains the offices of reporters Quinn Carter and William Breyer. Carter's office contains three holotapes and a locked wall safe (Picklock 2). Breyer’s office door is locked (Picklock 0) and inside is a typewriter in a cardboard box and a locked wall safe (Picklock 1). An emergency exit on this floor leads outside where there’s a skeleton sitting on a deck chair. A laser tripwire here is rigged to explode when triggered. The fourth floor houses chief editor Overbey’s office. Breyer's last holotape and a pamphlet calling for the papers boycott sit on the editor’s desk beside his terminal. An emergency exit on this floor leads to a balcony with a makeshift wooden bridge connected to the building next door. It is not possible to climb any higher as the stairs to the next floor are blocked by a destroyed ceiling. Notable loot * Speaker Poole interview - Holotape, on the desk in C. Quinn's office. * Sam Blackwell Interview, Pt. One - Holotape, in a broken cardboard box on the floor of C. Quinn's office. * Sam Blackwell Interview, Pt. Two - Holotape, with the part one holotape in the same box. * AMS: Corporate Bully - Note, on a large table with a coffee pot and coffee mugs outside of Overbey's office. * Carter and Blackwell - Traitors! - Note, in editor Overbey's office. * Charleston Herald Exclusive: The Motherlode - Holotape, in editor Overbey's office. * Course instructions - Holotape, found at the top of the building, on a lip on the left side of the Fire Breathers' physical exam terminal. * Sam Blackwell interview notes - Note, found outside the building, during Uncle Sam. * The Herald supports Quinn Carter - Note, found outside the building. * Random weapon plan - On a cabinet next to the picture frame in the back corner of Overbey's office. * Package for Quinn Carter - Folder, on a desk in the editor's office. Contains the notes Vigilant citizen's note to Carter and weigh station logs. Appearances The Charleston Herald building appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes While the building itself is fictional, the Charleston Herald is based on the real-life ''Charleston Gazette-Mail''. The "Herald" part of name may have been taken from ''The Register-Herald'', another morning daily newspaper but based in real-life Beckley, West Virginia. Gallery F76 Charleston Herald 1.png F76 Charleston Herald 2.png F76 Charleston Herald 3.png F76 Charleston Herald 4.png Fo76_Charleston_Herald_building_(Quinn_Carter_office).jpg|Charleston Herald Exclusive: The Motherlode, Carter and Blackwell - Traitors! and Package for Quinn Carter Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Чарлстон геральд (локация) zh:查爾斯頓先鋒報